Sinful Virtues
by NatashaDW
Summary: Protecting her was one thing, having her was another.  First fanfic ;P
1. Guilt Persuasion

Chapter 1.

**Guilt Persuasion**

The wind blew softly on curtains of the window inside the room in the dead of night. I could hear soft voices, coming from outside of the village of Barcelona.

"I'm coming." Estrella's hardness in her voice was certain, as she made her final attempt.

"No, your not. Your staying in Spain," I responded back in a harsh tone for the fifth time in the row.

We both stared at each other with hard eyes, waiting for one of us to back down.

This has been going on for days, ever since I got that damn letter.

"Tell me one good reason I can't go to Italy with you, _Galenia_?" She asked, her spanish tone getting thicker. Even when she wasn't mad at me she called me that. It was my nickname to her, but when she was, she said it sarcasticly which always got me pissed.

"Otherwise than you getting _killed,_ I can't really find one." I stated in a blunt tone. I broke the glare off as I paced back and forward from my dresser to my bed and took the clothes from it and folded them quickly as I walked to my bed to put them in the bags.

"Why the hell would_ I_ get killed?" She asked in a confused tone. she jumped off the bed we shared and sat at the end next to my bag.

"The same reason why I would." I answered getting fustrated. I really was not in the mood to talk about this crap anymore. I didn't even wanted to go and now she wants to go too? As I lowered my voice I added on, "now for the last _fucking_ time Estrella, you not going and it's final." I made sure the words dripped with acid.

For the first time in a week there was no response. No talking back or arugment.

She finally backed down.

As I looked up at her face for the last time, her dark eyes seemed to turn from to hard to soft.

"But I'll miss you way too much and you know that. I don't give damn about getting killed or hurt. I just want to be with my best friend." One tear slid down her eyes as she finshed the sentence.

_oh merda, ecco che arriva il senso di colpa(Oh crap, here comes the guilt),_I thought.

She was right. I can't just leave her here. She been my closest friend for past eight years.

And in my whole life.

"Dammit," I whispered. I had to back down.

"Fine, you can come to Itlay to meet my father."

I knew I was going to regret this for sure.

**Well that's the chapter that started it all XD**

**Read and Review please**


	2. The Agreement

Sinful Virtues

Chapter 2.

**The Agreement **

I ran and jumped on top on the houses of Venice Italy, remaining unnoticed as possible as I can. I looked down every time I jumped trying to recognize my destination. As I was, my mind was more focus on the reason why I was convoked at the middle of the night to go to Bartolomeo home.

_What did he wanted me for?_

My thoughts were cut off by a familiar home.

There.

As i position my self, I jumped down, landing easily on the ground.

I knocked on the door lightly, trying not to attract attention.

As the door swigged open Bartolomeo surprisingly whispered, "Ezio, come in." I looked at him in question as he turned around, he head hung low. I walked inside quietly.

"Buena Notte, Bartolomeo." I greeted. He did not answer. He paced back and forward across the small room, shaking his head.

"Ezio," A soft voice called me, as I turned around saw Pantasilea coming from downstairs. Her sadness and confused expression shocked me. She was never like this. Neither was Bartolomeo.

"Pantasilea," I walked to her and took her hand, "Buena Notte." I said as I kissed it.

Her facial expression did not change and only seemed get sadder

"Please sit, Ezio." She murmured. As I sat down on the chair in front of me, I continued to stare at Bartolomeo. A he paced back and forward he began to mutter, "quelli Accidenti commercianti, come si potrebbe?," He began to raise his voice, "Lo giuro, quando fessura mia bianca attraverso il collo, essi ne penti-"

"Bartolomeo!" Pantasilea yelled then whispered softly, "Clam down."

After a minute, he signed and sat down across from me, and held his head up with his shoulders on the table, still shaking his heads in his hands.

There was dead silence in the room.

"Bartolomeo," I started, "What is a matter? You never acted this disturb before. Tell me what's wrong."

As he looked up, his brown eyes met mine, "It's been 8 years since I've seen my daughter. Ever since the major war against the assassins and Templars, I've sent her to Spain from the beginning. Two days after she... agreed to come back to Italia, those damn Templars found out and made another alliances with the french to over throw us. And now.. I heard they wanted my daughter." He whispered angrily.

I stared at him in shock. How the hell did I miss this? And he has a daughter?

"Who was the traitor?" I asked in a serious tone.

"One of the Templars spy for us." As I let this sink in i finally asked the question I been wondering for a while.

"Ok, I understand Bartolomeo, but what does have to do with me?" I asked suspiciously.

As Bartolomeo looked at Pantasilea from across the room who was standing against the wall, she put hand up forwarding him on.

As he sighed for the last time he stared, "Ezio, your the only man I trust as too now. When my daughter comes tomorrow I need, you too... watch her every move. Protect her please-"

"Bartolomeo!" His wife broke in, "We did not agree on this decision-"

"No. We did not, but god help me if she is kidnapped and killed... I would never forgive myself," he answered gravely and then turned back to me, "Ezio, please, please consider this. I need you to protect my daughter. While we are gone fighting the french, who knows what could happen to her."

As he finished his last sentence he put his head down on the table.

I started, astonished. He would never do this. This is not the Bartolomeo I knew. The strong, aggressive, angered one that I have gotten use too.

This was a much softer side, That I strangely understood.

"I will do it."

As he raised his head in shocked, he looked at me, "You will do it?"

"I will do it." I repeated again but added, "But what will I get in return."

"Anything you like." he answered rather quickly.

"then I will do it. I will protect your daughter." I replied.

As he jumped out his seat he spoke is a sincere voice, "Thank you Ezio. You are truly a godly man. Now," As he cleared his throat, "It seems to be late and I think it is time for you to go. Come around in the afternoon, so I can.. break the news to my daughter. Goodnight Ezio." He mumbles.

"Good night I said as I was heading for the door. As I heard Bartolomeo foot step up the stairs, I was suddenly garbed by my robe.

"Ezio."

"Yes Pantasilea?" I asked.

"Come outside with me, we need to talk." She declared.

Without eye contact, we walked outside into the night."

"Ezio, you realized you are handling a big responsibility of taking care of my daughter, right?" She started.

"Yes, I do."

"Now Ezio, I swear on my life, if he could Bartolomeo would give up his life for his daughter, so please, please do not fail him... or me."

As I looked into her eyes, I realized she wanted to say more but this was only she could sum up.

"I... understand. Pantasilea. I will do my best to keep your daughter safe." I assured her for the last time.

"Thank you Ezio, Now good night." She said as she began to go into her house.

"Good night."

**Hey Hey! Did you enjoy this chapter? Hopefully you did XD**

**Read and review please :)**

**Bye**


	3. The Deal

**JUST before you read this, I would just like to apologize for the errors and mistakes in the last chapter (2). XD there was a lot because when I wrote that it was 2 freaking o'clock in the morning LOL. Also sorry if you were confused with the point of views in the story, I'll be labeling them for now on.**

**Well hopefully you enjoy this :)**

Chapter 3.

** The Deal**

** Authors P.O.V**

"What do you think she looks like?" Ezio looked at his uncle Mario for a second, waiting for his response.

"She's probably a teenager," Mario answered. Ever since Ezio defeated Cesare Borgia, he been living with his Uncle Mario, working with the others in the assassin order. Right now he was getting ready putting his robes and armor on in his room.

Ezio sighed, "What if she's not?" Ezio questioned again. The sun rose over them through the window, It was almost afternoon and he had to go to Bartolomeo house.

"Why do you care Ezio? Your order is to protect her, nothing else."

After a short silence, Ezio began to laugh, "What is it nephew?" Mario asked.

"What do you think she'll look like? Probably getting all her charming looks from Bartolomeo?" He snickered harshly.

Mario laughed softly, "You are shameful Nipote, that is know way to talk about a women-"

"She can be a child for all I know!" He laughed. Wow, the sight of it. Her actually being beautiful. It made him laugh.

"You have to come with me uncle." He stated, wiping his eyes from laughter.

Mario looked up at him confused, "Why should I? I am not as interested as much as you are."

"Yes, but still? Please?" Ezio asked again, "Just to see her?" He stated. He been wondering ever since last night why he was so rapped up in his decision to watch another man's daughter. The way they talked about her was like she was a child.

"Ok, ok, but let's make a deal. Shall we?" Mario asked. Ezio smiled. He was definitely going to win again.

"What shall be the deal uncle?" he asked competitively.

"If their daughter is an adult, I will come and visit her as much as you do, if she is not, you will go alone." He challenged, "Also you will owe me 20 pieces of gold."

Ezio looked at him in the most confused way he could. Shouldn't that go the other way around? But without thinking he already made his decision, "deal." He answered, shaking his uncle's hand.

As he hook the last armor, his uncle whispered excitingly, "Good, It's time to go anyways." At the same time the church bells range while, Ezio followed his Uncle out of his room and out the front door.

They went into the streets of Italy, staying hidden. even though they defeated the Borgia, they are still somewhat the most wanted men in Italy. It was better to blend in during the day on the streets then to jump on top of the roofs which had more of a possibility of causing chaos.

Plus because they both didn't fell like fighting and killing anyone today.

When they saw the house, they walked toward it, getting ready to knock on the door. But before they lay a hand, the door swung open.

"Ezio and *gasp* Mario Auditore! Great of you two to come!" Bartolomeo yelled loudly. As Mario and Ezio glanced at each other awkwardly, they walked in being immediately greeted by 4 adults.

Pantasilea walked towards the two men at the same time surprising them, "Good Afternoon Ezio. Lovely of you come Mario," Mario smiled in response, "let me introduce my other children to you," She started,as Ezio looked more surprise, Mario expression did not change.

"So this is the real Ezio and Mario Auditore eh?" A young male asked. Almost the age as Ezio but looked almost in his later 20's, he looked in suspicion.

'This is Livio Settimo, Ezio." Pantailea introduced him.

"It's uh... very nice to meet you." Ezio greeted him. They shook hands and was suddenly interrupted by soft whispers and giggles.

The 3 girls stood together, softly giggling and pointing at Ezio.

"He's so cute."

"Very charming."

"Amazingly handsome."

As Ezio smiled and winked the girls, they whispered more. _They all look alike, _Ezio thought, There brown eyes and straight brown hair, _ almost could past as triplets._

_That's hot_, Ezio thought again starting at the three girls with a seductive look.

His looks were cut off to his embarrassment by Pantasila as she cleared her throat, "Their names are Lucrezia, Isabella, and Porzia." She said.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you all." Ezio grinned at them. As they all sighed happily,they went back to whispering.

_Maybe Pantailea and Bartolomeo did have cute children, he though, but i still have doubts of the fifth one. _

"They are all around your age, you know." She smiled. "You are 24 and they are all around 26 and 25 except my youngest one being-"

As if everything stopped, the door knocked.

Across the room where Mario was talking to Bartolomeo, suddenly everyone gathered up around the door.

Bartolemo in the front.

He took one last breath as he opened the door in one movement.

**Cliff hanger.**

** Please READ and REVIEW!**


	4. Welcome Back

**Why hello there ;). lol Jk, before you read this chapter I would just like to let you know that my stupid spelling checker on openoffice is not working :/ therefore I have tried my best with the spelling and if you don't understand Sorry :)**

**Have fun reading!**

_Sinful virtues_

** Chapter 4.**

**Welcome Back **

** Ezio POV.**

Her wavy brunett hair softly drip over one of her shoulders as her light olive skin reflected on the sun. Her lace white dress hunged over the curves of her body, as it softly moved to the breeze. Her golden pearl neckalce laid lightly on her neck as it glitter in the light and her Grecian coin Bracelet hanged aorund her wrist losely.

Her lips quivered softly, as if she had something to say, but her mixed Blue-brown eyes stared at Bartoloemo, staying qutie.

Everybody eyes were on her.

"Father." She greeted, breaking the heavy silence, but her voice only in a whisper.

"Alessandra." Bartoloemo whispered, savoring his words.

_Alessandra... _I thought.

"_G_ood aftern-"

Suddenly, without predicion, His arms were around her in a second, holding her thightly.

I watched as her eyes widen in shock and quickly response to his action, holding him back, closing hers.

The hug seem to last forever, but no one took their eyes off.

Suddenly I heard Bartolemo whisper something into her hair, "Mia figlia è tornata. è tornata. (My daughter is back. She's back).

They seperated suddenly, too wide grins of their faces. They were definitly father and daughter.

"Well, you aren't going to say hello to us?" Livio questioned.

As everybody began to seperate and dispart from the door, they have began greeting Alessandra. Her mother, brother, and sisters ran up to her hugging her thighly.

I rolled my eyes, waiting for it to be over, but yet I watched her intenitly in amazment.

The way she walked as if she was on air into the house, made me ponder at such a sight. And thoese eyes-

"Uncle Mario. It has been so long." I glanced instantly at Mario laughing with her. Hugging her, "Agreed Alessandra. You have grown into such a women. I remember when you were just a little ragazza."

That's when something popped into my mind.

The bet.

He fooled me. The old bastard. I chuckled softly to myself as I walked over to the corner of the room, away from every one.

Away from her.

What was I going to say? A nice greet? A flirt? Be funny?

As unexpected, a young, short, brown eyed spainsh girl walked in with bags.

"Alssasandra, I think you forgot something," She said walking up to her and her Bartoloemo, "Me."

"Who is this?" Her father ask suspiciously.

As Alssandra held her breath and glared at the girl, she answered, "this my best friend Estrella. She always wanted to go to Italy and I thought this was a perfect time to go. I'm sorry." her eyes suddenly filled with regret.

Estrella looked at Alessandra in compleate shock.

As Bartoloemo thougth for a second he countinued, "Fine it is settled. she will stay here."

A big smile arosed on Estrella's face as she whispered, "Thank you Signore D'Alvino-"

"No, call me Bartoloemo," He interupped kindly, looking at his daughter, " Now tell me what has you intrested about coming to Italy?"

As the two started out in a full converstation, Alessandra took the bag and softly began to head for the stone step up stairs and I found myself standing against the wall again studying her.

Her dress, that thightly held onto her shoulders, flowed along with her as she walked, her hips softly swaying along with it.

Damn. She was something.

"I would like my 20 pieces of gold please." Suddenly Mario was by my side, holding out his hand in achivment.

"You tricked me." I said, folding my arms, "Your own nephew."

"I didn't tricked you Nipote... I scamed you. There's a big difference." He corrected. I rolled my eyes. As he laid against the corner with me,he seemed to follow my stare.

"She something, isn't she?" He asked, "Matured so much since I seen her when she was 14."

_So she twenty-two..._

I refused to answer his question and asked another, "Why did you make that bet with me?" I whispered.

He laughed, "Ezio look at her. Shy, delicate, beautiful," He scoffed, "If I even leave her alone with you for second, you'd take advanatage of her." As he said that Alessandra disapeared up the steps and I couldn't see her anymore.

"Uncle." I grumbled.

"So you wouldn't?" He challaged, when I didn't replied he stated,"As I thougth."

I looked at him in annoyence, "She never even looked my way since she came."

"Maybe because, You been slouching in the corner wondering how you can get her in bed?"

He teased.

"Uncle." I muttered in annoyce again. I shaked my head as I reached into my pocket, getting the gold.

That's exactly what I was thinking about.

**Alright sorry for the short chapter you guys, I wanted to write more but I felt a little sick the past days. But don't worry the next chapter will be something you'll like.**

**Read and review.**

** Ciao! **


	5. My new home

**Hello darlings :). Well, first off I wouldn't really consider this as a chapter but just a "bridge" to the first climax lol. But Chapter 6 definitly is.**

_Chapter 5._  
><em><strong><span>My New Home<span>**_

**Alessandra P.o.v.**  
>I looked around the room speechless. It wasn't my 14 year old bedroom I used to sleep in every night but more elegant for a 22 year old of course. The burgundy curtain hanged over the wide rectangle window as the other hanged from a new balcony on the other side of the room.<br>The small bed that was no longer here was replaced by a very large queen size bed covered in silky violet and white sheets. I looked around my "room" in amazement, the stone walls were covered with floral paintings of roses and violets and paintings of my family and myself.  
>I sighed quietly as I sat the bags and myself on top of the big bed.<br>"It's nice isn't it? We helped re-decorate it just for you." suddenly a beautiful young voice rang out of the blue towards the door. I turned my head towards the door to see two beautiful women standing there.  
>"Maria Auditore." I whispered. I ran towards the door, heading to her for a hug.<br>"My, my. You have grown so much, I'll bet you'll have trouble beating the boys down here."  
>Another voice rang, being familiar.<br>"And Claudia, oh!" I gave her a tight hug and she returned it in favor.  
>As children me and Claudia use to hang out together non-stop, I could say we were almost best friends. We met when were twelve, when her mother and my mother visit each other for tea.<br>"God you are so beautiful," Caludia stated, "I am so jealous."  
>"Oh, no need to be" I answered shyly.<br>I never really felt as a girl growing up even though I have gotten a lot of compliments. It just wasn't my thing to show off beauty.  
>Suddenly the two girls looked at me and softly Maria put her her head towards Claudia, "Now, where is Ezio?" Maria asked Claudia quietly in whispering tone and Caludia shook her head, "I don't know." she whispered back, I looked at them suspiciously wondering why they were whispering.<br>Ezio?  
>"Who is Ezio?" I asked out loud, as they stop whispering they both broke away and stared at me.<br>"H-he's my older brother." Claudia stuttered.  
>Older brother?<br>"I thought you didn't have an older-"  
>"It doesn't matter really," Maria stated matter-of-factly, "Don't worry. Now I have to go. Claudia, help her get dressed for the dinner." She asked Claudia.<br>"Yes, mother." Then suddenly she was in my room pushing me towards the dresser .  
>What was happening here?<p>

**Ezio P.O.V.**  
>Why on earth were they here? I mean did did Bartoloemo had to invite this much people to<br>Break it to her that he's leaving?  
>I mean Mario was enough taking that he was enjoying himself, of course with the money I gave him but Mother, and Claudia? I mean, were they even suppose to be here?<br>I sighed softly, where was _she_ anyway?  
>Alessandra was upstairs with the Claudia for the past two hours..<br>_Wait. Why do I care anyway?_  
>I began to think of excuses for myself until I was interrupted by no other by my mother, "Mario told me about how your actions." She started, "It's very rude of you not to say hello-"<br>"Madre, it's not like I don't want to say hello it's just.."  
>Suddenly I stopped talking distracted by a something on the floor.<p>

**Alessandra P.O.V.**  
>"My bracelet." I whispered. I realized after two hours that my bracelet was missing, it must fall off my wrist when I was g-<br>"Ouch!" I winced harshly. I felt a harsh tug on my hair again, what the hell was she doing?  
>"I'm sorry but if we're going to get this done you definitely need to stay still, darling," Claudia pressed, "But your hair too <em>silky<em>, it won't stop falling out- there!"  
>As she fold the last layer, she pulled her hands back in happiness.<br>"Thanks really-" I turned around and looked in the mirror shocked too to see the person in front of me.  
>It wasn't Alessandra.<br>Her hair was combed and tuck neatly into a french fold as her cheeks were soft Scarlett and her lips was so pink. Her eyes were a were different than usual, a more bluish tan brown color.  
>And her dress, a dark red lace fabric with a black soft corset band, that held up my chest<br>With pride.  
>"You so beautiful." Suddenly I heard my mother's voice in my room.<br>"Thank you." I replied awkwardly. Ever since I came back, it's been weird ever since I've come.  
>As Claudia looked at me, she started awkwardly, "I'm going to go downstairs." As she mumbled she started to head out the door.<br>I jumped softly as it closed and I stared at the door.  
>"It's been so long." I heard her whisper softly, as I took my eyes off the door , I focused on mom and looked at her shocked.<br>"Mom, why are you crying?" I asked, as she looked away she shook her head, "No reason, I just can't believe you are more beautiful than me"  
>I smiled at her joke and hugged her tightly, "I missed you so much mom."<br>She hugged me tight, "I'm going downstairs to eat... ok?" She whispered. I laughed softly at the sudden crack at her voice of " Eat".  
>As we both headed down the hallway, all the anger, and pain, wiped away and I finally realized what I wanted the most.<br>Family.

**Aww... isn't that so touching? **

**Hoped you like it and the next chapter will be better. **

**Ciao!**

**Ezio *Appears out of nowhere*: Too bad their-**

**Me: Ezio! What the hell? I told you to get out of my house.**

**Ezio: And I told you to stop writing romantic fanfics about me. But we just can't have it both ways can we?**

**Me: *Sigh* Whatever.**

**Bye :P**


	6. Author Note

** Author's NOTE:**

**Please read!**

**OK well I want to clear somethings up for y'all guys who have questions about the story so here it is:**

**~The story has no pacific time date but I would say 1483 :)**

**~This story has no plot that goes along with the game just the characters (Yea boy, this is all mines XD) **

**~Last and not least have a good time reading the story, don't worry about the plot of the story and comparing it to the game :) If you have any character questions I'd be happy to answer in mail :)**

**READ AND REVIEW OR I'M NOT WRITING MORE.**

**Lol just kidding of course I'm writing more :)**

**Bye.**


	7. Please Read!

Author Update:

Hey guys, I apologize for not updated the story for awhile mainly because faith struck and my laptop broke. :/ Now don't worry, a new chapter will be up hopefully this week from my mother's computer if I get her permission. Other than that, I'm just assuring you that I will be continuing the story but the updates will be slower. -_-

On the other hand, Please review more, I really want to read what you guys think of the story so far. :)

Bye,

Natasha


	8. Liar, Liar Part I

Chapter 6.

**Liar, Liar Part I**

**Ezio's P.O.V**

"What happened to Alessandra?" I suddenly asked Claudia who was sitting next to me at the dinner table, I looked out the window seeing the sunset, as she shrugged her shoulders she whispered, "I don't know, all I know is that Bartoloemo is breaking the news to her tonight and we all have to be there except you." Suddenly she laughed at her comment.

"What is so funny?" I asked her.

"It pretty funny how she is the only girl that _doesn't _notice you Ezio," She replied slyly, "Maybe you not a great _puttana_ after all."

I glared at her, "She hasn't notice me because I'm avoiding her." I stated.

Suddenly she stop laughing, "What are you saying Ezio?" she question.

"Nothing, I just… don't want to be the one she points figures at toward the end of the conversation." I said grimly.

"And why would she do that?" Claudia challenged.

"Because I'll be watching her for the next month and I definitely don't want to be killed in that month."

Suddenly Claudia hit me softly, "Ezio! What the hell? You can't do that." She slightly yelled at me.

"And why not?" I challenged."Surely you'll try to make her have sex with you won't you?" She retaliated, then raising her eyebrow, " And Bartoloemo will go mad…Or have my brother finally matured?"

"Yes, and no." I raised my eyebrows back at her teasingly.

"Whatever." She said turning away, leaving me with a grin.

Suddenly as the talking stopped at the table, we heard quick, _"Mi dispiace." _And as we expected, Alessandra walked in the dinning room.

Suddenly Claudia stood up, "Alessandra! Your make-up-"

"It's started to burn Claudia, by the time I would've been done eating, my face would've melted off." She replied joking.

As I chuckled at her comment softly.

So this is how she looked naturally? I asked myself.

Sexy.

As sat down next to Bartoloemo, as I felt Claudia fuse beside me, "She can't get _all _men with her natural look."

"Well she definitely got me on the list." I said, starting at her in her red and black dress.

Suddenly Bartoloemo raised up his glass, "A toast… to my children." Bartoloemo raised his glass high, clicking it too his wife.

"A toast." Everyone said clicking their glass to one another except Alessandra."No alcohol?" Mario, who was sitting across from me asked.

"I… don't drink." She admitted quietly, A soft blush developing around her cheeks.

When the crowed began to laugh she bowed her head in embarrassment.

"How.. Innocent." I mumbled.

"Maybe too innocent for you." Claudia laughed hastily.

"Don't worry… I'll change that." I said whispering under my breath.

I'll make sure.

"Now tell me Alessandra, have you inherit any of your farther traits instead of my smile?" He asked her shaking her shoulder, "How was training in Spain?"

_Training? For the-_

"I was awaiting 3 week until getting admitted," _Into the assassin order._

I finished her sentence in my head.

Maybe she was more badass than I thought.

"Good, good now.." Bartolomeo started, "there's something I must tell you."

Oh great.

"T-two days after you agreed to come the templar's reunited with the French to over throw the a-assassins," He began to stutter slightly, "you mother, Brother, sisters and me are going to France to fight."

Then it was quiet.

Alessandra was still as her face was drained empty.

Then she spoke, "You knew this the whole time and didn't tell me did you?" She looked down staring at the table hard, "Why didn't you put that in the letter?" she began to speak roughly, "You would've never came if I-"

"I would've never came?" Alessandra whispered underneath her breath,

"Hell yeah."

Suddenly as she raised from the table, the rest gasped, "And you guys knew it too? Didn't you? That I was brought here just to be caged inside of a house, as a strategy of "protection," I glanced at her quickly, immediately regretting it. A tear ran down he face as she chuckled to herself, "Excuse me."

She said then walked out of the dinning room.

Dammit.

**Alright, hey guy, sorry if your not pleased with the chapter because I wrote this quickly, as to getting the climax over with two parts lol.**

** it was hard really, I'm really stressed about my laptop, so I did the first part quickly -_-'**

**Probably might update this weekend, I think you guys deserve a sexy chapter next don't you? Lol. **

**Ciao!**

Sinful Virtues


	9. Liar, Lair Part II

**Alright guys, Liar Lair Part II is here lol it ended up being long so sorry XD**

**Also good news! My laptop coming back in one-three weeks. Yay!**

**Liar, Lair Part II**

**Ezio POV**

As we heard Glass above the us shatter, Bartoloemo hung his head in his hands, "Maybe I should-"

"Don't." Estrella's corrected him, "Don't mess with her when she's angry. Not smart."

"It's not your Fault-" Suddenly Pentacle tried to assured him, but he cut her off,

"Then who's fault is it?" Suddenly he banged his hands on the table making the rest of us jump, "Finally after all these year, I finally get her back… And lost her in minutes because we lied to her… Again."

Suddenly there was dead silence. What was he talking about?

After a minute he sighed and talked, "Ezio. Go patrol the streets please."

As I stood, up from the table, I felt eyes on me. Walking out the door, I felt suddenly heavily.

She was hurt. And there wasn't anything I could do.

"Merda." I whispered.

I walked around the village Alviano; I wondered what I was actually looking for, of course as Bartoloemo had said, "Men in perverted armor." But I needed something better than-

"I heard she has come back from Spain, my lord." I snapped my head up, seeing two men in the distance.

One of the men had French armor, probably a guard. The other one, had heavy armor, he had pale skin, with a heavy beard.

"Good. Then we shall kidnap her and she will lead us two-"

Before we could finish faith struck.

"Ezio Auditore or righteous savor, he stands here alone, to his contentment favor." A lousy singer voice yelled, out suddenly surrounding me, strumming his guitar.

Crap.

"It's the assassin!" The man with the beard called, and then lowered his voice, "Kill him."

Suddenly five men ran out of the dark running towards me.

_Stupid singer._

My mind was racing as I was running fast through the village. I knew I couldn't make a scene, and then they would know she was definitely known she was here…

_Too late._

Soon enough, running was become useless , and I knew they were catching up, looking up I soon saw a balcony of Bartoloemo house, with a flower cart at the bottom, as I ran my fastest, I prepared to jumped in the flower bed.

When I did, I prayed they didn't notice.

After a minute I heard, "Where the hell is he?" One of the men questioned.

"He escaped."

"Damn Assassin." Another commented, "Let's go back."

As I heard the foot steps go quite, I quickly popped my head out the cart and began to climb the wall to the balcony.

_What the hell did they want from her? _I thought to myself, _somewhere she can lead them…_

As I reached the stone railing of the balcony, in a slipped I jumped over.

Then it happened.

I heard a soft gasp underneath me, and I instantly grabbed her arms and trampled her to the floor, as I began climbing on top of her pinning her on the floor. As she was about to scream I caught her mouth with my hand, and grabbed her arms with the other.

She began to trash around, as I begun to get annoyed, "Stop… Moving." I struggled. After a moment, I finally pinned her on the ground strongly, panting.

Who the hell is she?

As I looked down, my eyes widen.

Alessandra.

Shit.

**(Sorry, I was going to make this part another chapter but why not continue ;P)**

As I was on top of her, I couldn't help seeing the anger and confusion in her eyes.

My hands slowly started to let go of grip of her hands, "_None. Laree._ (Don't. Scream.)." I pleaded softly as I began to let go of her mouth.

**Alessandra POV.**

A cold shiver ran down my back as the man on top of me pleaded for me not to scream.

Strange enough, I began to blush softly at the position we were in and how he straddle me. He held my arms above my head with his and his other covering my mouth, in result making his face close to mine.

After a moment of getting my thoughts together I nodded my head slowly in agreement to his command. In a second he let go of my hands and mouth, "_mi dispace,"_ he assured as he got off of me.

As he got up, he brought his arm down to me to help me off but I waved it off.

Soon enough, my blush turned into anger.

Who was he? I began to ask myself, was he here earlier?

As I found my self pondering, I snapped myself out of the thought and looked for candles, it was pitch black in the room, I couldn't even see myself.

As I founded the lamps I quickly lit them and put them at different places of the room.

_God? Why was all of this happening in one night? _I asked myself.

I glanced quickly at the man, that was standing around my balcony, feeling his eyes on me, then I softly gasped.

His white and red robes hung around his body as the white hood hanged over his head, I studied the armor and straps of his body, and I realized what he was.

"_Assassino." _I breathed trough my lips.

**Ezio POV**

I looked at her shocked at her assumption, her eyes began to narrow, "Who are you? What are you doing here? Why were you-"

"Hush." I quickly tried to soothe her, but not without hearing her soft scared Spanish/Italian accent.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze." I answer, as I began to walked forward.

She backed up quickly, not noticing she was leading toward the her dresser.

"You father brought me here to protect-"

"Don't say.. His name." She said backing father, "My father is a liar, I will not listen anymore." suddenly without looking, she reached into her dresser and grabbed a dagger and in a spilt second she threw it.

The knife quickly passed by me, by a millimeter, I felt the point touch my hood and ripped the fabric with force, making a slit.

"And don't come any closer," She whispered, "Or I will kill you."

Unexpectedly I felt a smirk upon my face

As I pressed a foot forward, "Stop!" She said taking another dagger and throwing it at me, this time near my shoulder ripping the fabric again.

Damn. She was good.

That's when I launched at her.

In a split second, she was gone.

A feet away from me.

My eyes narrowed.

As I launched at her again, I quickly grabbed her arm and pushed her softly against the door, then after I separated against her, giving her space.

Her breathing lowered, as I whimpered, "Do you really know why you're here?" I challenged her.

When she didn't answer I took the opportunity to answer, "When Bartoloemo goes, I have to keep an eye on you because the Templar's want to you."

As her eye widen in realization, I continue, "They want you to lead them to something. Their not leaving to leave you alone. Their leaving to keep you safe."

After a moment her eyes harden.

**Alessandra POV**

The Templar's wanted me?

Why?

As if he read my mind he answered, "We don't know."

As I glared at time, I quickly change the subject, "But yet he leaving me with a stranger." I whispered underneath my breath.

Suddenly I heard a chuckle.

I raised my eyebrows, "Excuse me?" I asked, as I tried to walked passed him, I felt a his hand grab my wrist pulling me back quickly against the door.

Not waiting for my response he took off his hood, then putting both of his hand went on each side of my head not letting me escape.

I looked quickly, my mind in a daze.

Suddenly I felt two of his fingers ghost underneath my chin, bringing my face towards him, forcing me to look at him.

A blush rose on my face as I began to study his features by glance, as I realized he was quite attractive.

I studied his features more looking at his chiseled chin and align jaw, his dark brown hair and eyes that looked at me in humor,. All the way down to his lips that smirked at me, I noticed the scare on the left side.

Then it clicked.

Ezio "Auditore"

"Your Claudia brother." I mumbled breathlessly, "Ezio."

As he inclined his toward my ear he softly whispered seductively, "Am I still a stranger?"

**Ezio POV.**

As I pulled back, I felt Alessandra's Hands on my chest pushing me away from her. When I looked at her in confusion, my frown turned into a grin seeing her blush furiously, "Get. Out." She whispered harshly, turning her back on me.

I grinned at her again, walking over to her quietly, without her noticing. Something about her resistance towards me, it made me confuse but yet want me to have her more.

On instinct, I whispered in her ear, "I'll will back to tomorrow, Buena Notte… _bella."_

Suddenly feeling her body stiffen, I chuckled softly in her ear, then walked out her, with smug look on my face.

**Like I said sorry it was long, I was originally planning on doing another chapter at the part when he uh *clears throat* on top of her but I was like no. LOL**

**READ and REVIEW.**

**Maybe I should write that in different languages I could fine ****J**

**Ciao!**

Sinful Virtues


	10. Goodbye

_**Hey guys, I'm back! Lol. Just say this chapter is going to be short lol, becuase I'm kinda busy today lol. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 8.**

** Goodbye**

**Ezio P.O.V.**

"So how did it go?" As I turned around from the door, I saw Mario smile from behind me.

I was attemping to to go to Bartoloemo house early so Mario wouldn't try to screw up my chances having- ...I mean getting to know Alessandra.

"How did what go?" I asked, my voice becoming strained.

"Well meeting Alessandra of course." He answered matter of factly.

He knew?

I cleared my throat, "What do you mean-"

"Ezio, do you think all becuase I am getting old means I'm starting to lack intellegents?" He asked then chuckled, "But if you do think that then explain to me why did you came back from patrol coming down the stairs? Or why did I hear Alessandra tell you -clears throat- I mean someone to 'Get out'?"

As I glared at him, he seemed to be more into a flashback. Then he eyed me, "Or maybe I was just hallucinating."

I saighed then, "Can I just go?" I asked impatiently.

"_We _willbe going just in a minute after I fix my belt." He clearified.

I sighed again waiting for him to finish.

"Ok. Let's go." Mario decleared as we began to walk out the door.

**Alessandra P.O.V**

As I opened my eyes to a sunny glare, and quickly closed them and winced in fustration.

_God, it's brighter here than it is in Spain._

When I heard a knock on the door, I heard the door creeked and assumpted Estrella's head poking through it since she whispered to herself, "Is she awake?"

A sly smile came upon my face of an I idea.

In a split second I grabbed the pillow from next to me and threw it harshly directly at Estrella in the face, "Yes. I am." I whispered, "and I would Like to go back to bed if you don't mind." I answered giggleing into the sheets that surrounded and hugged me.

" . Very funny." Suddenly I felt Estrella's body pounced ontop of mine, giggling herself, "Now get up becuase their leaving." She shook my shoulder seriously.

_Their leaving!_

In a second, I jumped up, knocking Estrella from on top of me to the floor.

"Ouch." She groaned rolling on the floor.

"Sorry." I said, whipping the sheets off of me running towards the door into the hallway.

"Father?" I called in the hollow hallway, I began to run, checking through every door.

_He can't be gone._

_I never got to say sorry._

I bgean to running down the stairs, quickly calling his name out again.

Then I saw the front door slightly opened.

As I ran quickly opening the door, I looked outside into the light, seeing him picking his bags on top of his horse.

_Father._

I ran up to him, and without hesitation, I gripping my arms around him

"I'm so sorry father." I whispered, tears begining to weld in my eyes, "I was just so angry that your fighting again becuase of.. me."

Suddenly I felt his hands rubbing my back, "It is not your falut, you are not the only one to blame. I just.. would do anything for you, even if it takes my own life. I love you."

As a tear slid down my cheek, Then I began to smile, "Then do me one more favor. Kick. Their. Ass."

As we both seperated with grins on our faces, he softly kissed my forhead, and wiped the tear from my cheek.

"I will." He whispered.

Suddenly, in a distance, I saw Mario Auditore wave, with no other fallowing behind,

Ezio.

_Just perfect._

"I'm going to go inside," I whispered softly, "tell the others I said goodbye and good luck." I gave him another quick hug, and kissed him on the cheek for the last time.

Before I turned, I glared at Ezio.

He smirked back.

I flinched.

_'I'll will back to tomorrow, Buena Notte… bella.'_

Damn him.

Walking qucikly back inside, I tried my best not to slam the door. Why the hell in the world did he chose me to flirt with?

Being too distacted in my thoughts, I slammed into Estrella.

"What happened now?" Estrella asked seeing my tortured expression.

"Why don't you go see outside?" I asked heavly.

"huh?" She questioned, pushing past me and opening the door.

"Mmm.. look who's here." She said then whispered in a seductive tone, _"Mio dio, Se solo potessi strappare quelle corde off (My god, if I could only rip off those robes..)"_

"Your kidding me right?" I whispered, "I'm gonna go strech upstairs."

**Ezio P.O.V.**

My smirked turned into a grin as I watch her go inside, but I began to listen less and less to Bartoloemo, "Ezio? Do you hear what I'm saying?" Bartoloemo asked me.

"Yes of course, but where are the others?" I asked, trying to diract him.

Soon enough when he was talking, the door on his house creeked open and out popped the head of Estrella.

As she softly whispered something, she winked at me seductivly, with one figure beconing towards me.

"Yes, so- Ezio? What are you staring at?" In a second I looked at Bartoloemo then at the door.

No one was there.

"Nothing," I whispered a little breathlessly, "I just thought I saw something."

"Ok then. Well, I must be going now." Finally when he was done, he jumped one top on his horse, "Ezio," He started then putting a hand on my shoulder, "Take care of my daughter."

"I promise Bartoloemo, I will." I assured him.

Then, with a quick pull on the reins, he rode off.

_**lezen en beoordelen !(Read and review!)**_

_**I told you I was going to do it :P**_

_**It's pretty fun anyways.**_

_**Bye**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Hey guess what lanuage this is without any translater?  
><strong>_


	11. A Lovely Conversation

_**Hello darlings, (I think I'll just call you guys that now LOL). Sorry for the errors with the last chapter XD and the boringness.**_

**Chapter 9.**

** A Lovely Conversation**

**Alessandra P.O.V.**

As I went back into my room, I began to immediately began to stretch, putting one of legs in front and another one in the back, then bent down putting my weight on my knees.  
>As I did ten of those, I began to wonder what would happen to my training.<br>Who would train me?  
>After stretching a long time, I got up walking to my dresser and suddenly heard a knock on the door.<br>"Come in." I replied.  
>"Salve, Alessandra." My body tense softly at the husky Italian voice.<br>"Salve... Ezio" I whispered. Getting a brush, quickly trying untangle my hair.  
>Stupid French fold.<br>"So you remembered my name." He remarked. Even though My back was turned to him, I could feel his eyes on me.  
>"How can I forget?" I asked myself out loud. I mean its not everyday, when a man jumps through your balcony and falls on top of you.<br>As I heard him chuckle, I turned around, "What's so funny?" I asked.  
>When he stopped laughing he looked at me, "Nothing, I was just wondering something." He answered.<br>"And that is?" I questioned with acid. _I don't like this Ezio guy. He seemed so...  
>What was the word?<em>  
>As he walked towards me, I pressed my body against the dress putting my arms at the back of me holding myself up,"Such a beautiful, innocent women but yet has an ability to kill a man with just her voice." He whispered, cocking his head at me, gazing.<br>_Whorish._  
>That's the word I was looking for.<br>"What do you mean innocent?" I asked suddenly my voice becoming a whispered.  
>I definitely wasn't innocent.<br>He didn't know me.  
>Suddenly, in a moment his hands softly grazed through my hair, making my hair fall softly over my shoulders and I gasped quickly as I cached the item that fell from my hair to my hands at the back of me.<br>A pin.  
>Grabbing his hands quickly, I forgot all about the question and another popped up, "How did you-"<br>My question was cut off by his smirk.  
>I was holding his hands.<br>My jaw clenched.  
>He probably slept with so many women that he already knew-<br>"What's going on it here?" Suddenly Mario walked into the room, staring at the two of us.  
>Ezio's voice remained calm, "We were just talking." He replied.<br>As Mario raised his eyebrow staring at our hands together.  
>I squeaked softly, I untangled our hands and looked away, "Just talking Uncle Mario." I agreed.<br>Suddenly Estrella came in, stopped and cocked her head at me and Ezio, but didn't say anything.  
><em>"No pasó nada Estrella. (nothing happened Estrella<em>)" I assured her in Spanish, suddenly feeling all three eyes on me in award atmosphere.  
>Especially Ezio's.<br>For the second time, I pushed Ezio out of my way but this time, he didn't pulled me back.  
>"I want to walk around the market." I asked, looking at Mario and Ezio, suddenly getting an idea.<br>"No." "Yes." They both answered in unison.  
>Mario saying yes and Ezio saying no.<br>"Why not?" I turned to Ezio with an angered look on my face.  
>"Because, I'm not letting you escape." He answered, looking directly in my eyes.<br>_I'm stupid you know. _ I felt him say telepathically with his eyes.  
><em>I wasn't going to escape. <em>I pleaded back with frustrated eyes.  
>"liar." He said out loud.<br>A shiver ran down my spine at the way he forced out the pet name.  
>"Ok. What the heck is going on here?" Estrella asked.<br>_And if I did escape, you catch me, won't you? _I thought back.  
><em>And I'd punish you.<em> He thought back, then crossing his arms.  
>I flinched again at his words, and he grinned, "Fine, you can go." He agreed finally.<br>_Puttana.  
>Watch your words,<em>He warned_, or I won't let you go and you can just stay-_

No thank you.

"Now, please leave. All of you." I said glaring hard at Ezio.  
>And as everybody I rammed my hands through my hair, then hitted it.<br>Because it was tingling.

As I walked through the streets to the market. I began to feel stares towards me. Suddenly as soon as I walked thought the busy street men starting yelling.  
>"Bella."<br>"She's lovely."  
>"Come here, I show you something to definitely buy-"<p>

_God, the men are worse here than in Spain._

"He's a very good lover." Suddenly I turned my head toward a bunch of giggling courtesans.  
>"Of course, so special with his hands." The another one giggled back.<br>Who were they were talking about?  
>"Just his name,<em> Ezio.<em>" Said another one, "So charming."  
><em><br>"Doesn't have any problem getting any girl he wants."_  
>Suddenly it hit me hard.<p>

_Oh Ezio_, I chuckled.  
><em>You picked the wrong girl to mess with.<em>

**Přečtěte si recenzi a!**

**And good job for gussing the last one :)**

**It was Dutch LOL :)**

**You don't have to guess them if you don't like ;P**

**Ciao!**


	12. Warning

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a long time, to be truthful, I feeling a little bored with this fanfiction. Idea's please? :/

Chapter 10.

** Warnings**

**Alessandra POV.**

As I came back from the market with a smile on my face, I opened the door to the front of the house idmeditlly being greeted by Mario.

"Welcome back _bella_-" He began but I soon cutted him off.

"Please, uncle mario, I had enough of that from the men in the streets." And I definitly couldn't endure any longer, "And where in Estrella?" I asked.  
>"She went out to the stables." He replied. His face expression sad.<p>

As I nodded, ignoring him, I quickly headed upstairs to take this hot and heavy (No preverted jokes here) dress off.

As I soon as I opened the door I was welcomed by no other than Ezio.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked seriously.

"Waiting for you of coruse." He answered in a distracted tone. Suddenly without consent, he began to touch the necklaces and items on my dresser, exzamining them, "So how was you day at the market?" He questioned. I looked at him in confusion. He really seemed like he didn't give a damn.

"Annoying," I said exuastingly, "Their were a bunch of men cat calling me..." as I replied I saw his jaw thighted into a grin.

Bastard.

"On the other hand," I began to to grin, "The courteans were talking about you." As I said so, his brown eyes that gazed me looked at me in confusion.

"About what?" He asked.

Suddenly feeling brave enough to shut the door behind me, I closed it and locked it.

It was my turn now.

**Ezio POV**

_Click._

She began to walk towards me in slow meaning as I watched her hazely look at me and then the ceiling, "How much of a good lover you were." She replied her eyes looking to me now, "It made me think a lot about what you wanted from me."

_Finally._

Suddenly she backen herself against the wall an feet away from me, "Come here." She whispered seductively, beckoning one figure towards me.

I felt a shiver down my spine as she whispered.

As I complied I walked towards her, coming infront of her in a safe distance. I wasn't going any closer. She sighed impatintly, her hands reached out to me taking a piece of fabric from my robe and then pulled herself closer to me softly.

He breath softtly began to trail on my chest as I watched her go on her tippy-toes and her lips reached my ear, "Is this really what you want Ezio?" She whispered, the innocence behind it.

_Godammit..._

I closed my eyes softly, listening to her soft panting waiting for me to answer.

"Yes."

**Alessandra POV.**

_3...2...1._

In split second, My knee flew up in between his legs , kicking him in his most vital area, then I pushing him down to the ground off on me. I smiled in satification as I heared a groan of shock and pain.

That's when I quickly straddled him and put me lips to his ear.

"_This is what you wanted right_?," I laughed softly then came closer, "Listen,I may not be the jelous type," I warned, "but let me tell you now _Ezio_, I'm not another women you can put on the list of your achivements." And with that, I quickly got off of him walking to the door again, unlocking it and and closing it behind me.

Leaving him in amazing pain.

Perfect.

_Read and Review please._

_Ciao._


	13. Memories

Hey Guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter 3

Chapter 11

**Memories**

**Alessandra POV**

Coming down the stairs, Uncle Mario look at me quickly and ran up to me, "What happened up there?" he asked.  
>"Nothing," I lied, then changed the subject that was more on my mind, "How many lovers had Ezio have?" I asked Mario, Walking pass him quickly to avoid eye contact.<br>Suddenly I heard a snicker and turned around, seeing uncle Mario look up, "I don't know actually. Every since he was 15 the girls have been all over him. I can remember how my brother would always say, "Ezio, never break a wild women's heart." But yet he did so to many." He said smiling at me, "He's kind of a mess."  
>I smiled softly back at Mario.<br>Then what I did to him upstairs was right.  
>Right?<br>Suddenly, not liking the feeling that clutched in my stomage, I quickly said to Mario, "I'm going to go to the stables." And went out the door. Walking around to the back of the "house" gave me time to revise over what I had done.  
>Was that really neccessary of what I had done to Ezio? Or could've it been handled another way?<em><br>Yes and no,_ I began to answer my questions right away when I began to think logically, even though I knew he wanted me, he never really 'Forced himself' on me.  
>Was it actually the right thing to do?<p>

Before I could actually answer the final question again, I was interrupted by a noisy horse.  
>"Calm down." I heard a husky voice whispered. I turned my head to the stables to see Ezio -Still in a pain expression from earlier-, holding the snout of a white horse. Who seemed to be wild and untamed. As I looked at his clothes, I realized that he wasn't wearing his normal robes anymore and was dressed in a Florentine Noble Attire.<br>The horse wild eyes looked at me and neighed softly again and Ezio looked towards me.  
>I looked quickly, covering my face with the bangs of my hair.<br>_What do I say?  
>Why am I so nervous?<em>

"I have misjudge you." My head snapped up to see Ezio looking at the horse, "I've realized now that you are... different then the women I had pursue. I did not try to make you feel uncomfortable as much as I did. I am sorry." Without looking at me again, Ezio went further into the stables as I stood there in awe.  
>He was acting...<em>kind?<em>  
>Finally when I could move, I followed him slowly, finding him leading the same horse back into it's stall.<br>"Well, either your way of getting women to sleep with you is ridiculous, or the women you have slept with are stupid enough to fall for it." I commented unreasonably.  
><em>Great way of apologizing. <em>  
>Trying to find the words I quickly began to blurt out, "You are not the only one at fault here, I shouldn't have done what I did which was very.. unlady like of me." Feeling my face suddenly turning red, I turned my head to the side quickly feeling shamed.<br>Suddenly hearing a soft chuckle, Ezio whispered, "You _are_ quite the kicker." He grunted getting up and closing the stall, probably remembering what I had done to him.  
>"I'm sorry." I mumbled, looking at him getting irritated. I<em> was <em>trying my best.  
>After awhile he reasoned.<br>"I'll forgive you, for an answer in return." He offered. As I nodded my head obediently he started, "You have many traits of your father more than he knows," Ezio began as he walked towards me, "What about your mother? Pantasilea? You do not seem close to her as a mother or daughter should be." He asked.  
>Suddenly I felt my heart race. Why did he wanted to know the answer to that?<br>As he waited for my answer, I noticed that we were only a few inches apart. For some reason, even though I knew that this was too close for comfort, I stood, looking into his serious brown eyes.  
>Brown eyes...<p>

_Crap, get back to the subject Galenia! _I yelled at myself.  
>As I stood firmly on the ground, I answered putting my hands on my hips, "Of course not. Because she is not my mother."<br>That when Ezio's eyes widen.  
><em>Wait.<br>He didn't think..  
>Idiot!<br>_  
>"Ezio, Please do tell me you thought that.. she was." I questioned.<br>As he face became normal, he answered, "For the time being."  
>"Ezio, we are only 5 years apart." I whispered, "<em>Oh vey<em>, you are an idiot!" I yelled, then quickly collected myself seeing his smug grin turning straight.

_Un-lady like._

_Definitely._  
>"What happen to your mother?" He asked.<br>No. Your definitely not getting an answer for this one.  
>That's when I turned around not taking it anymore, I apologize to him and in return I have to spill out my whole life story?<br>"It's only one question remember? And why do you want to know anyway?" I asked myself, thinking out loud.  
>"Because, I want to know more." He answered, suddenly I felt him coming closer to me and soon enough I felt a soft hand on my shoulder spinning me around softly.<br>_And I didn't refuse._

**Ezio POV**

Our eyes crashed saliently as I repeated my question, "What happen to your mother?" I asked softly, then backing away from her seeing her disturbed expression.  
>Don't test her.<br>As she looked down from me she whispered, "I only have distant memories of her when I was young. Of her long hair, blue eyes and olive skin," Then in a stronger voice she continued, "My mother was from Spain, and while my father was there, they met each other and fell in love. Soon enough they had my sisters then brother then.. me." Looking up to the sky she softly began to whisper, "I was only five when she left, she told me she was going out to get something and never came back. It was the last time she kissed my cheek. My father was destroyed for years until he found Pantasilea, and at that time, I was mostly adding him, helping him get over my mother, that's the reason why we are so close, almost like best friends," She smiled but then it faded quickly, "but when she came, it was like she found me as 'competition'.. but I didn't even see what was coming next." Suddenly, she stopped. Her flashback compleatly over.  
>"Never mind." She whispered in a thigh tone, Looking down. After a moment, she clutched her hands harshly, "I don't remember her. At. All. Only faint things-"<br>"But you still know she's out there, right?" I finished. Suddenly I felt it.  
>Sarrow.<br>Anger.  
>Mercy.<br>Sadness.  
>Everything she was feeling came to me and hit me hard.<br>But yet her eye held so much hope.  
>"I know she is."<p>

Read and Review darlings 333

LOL

Ciao


	14. Punishment

**Chapter 12.**

_**Punishment**_

**Ezio POV.**

"So..Do you really think that Pantasilea was your competition?" As we walked out of the stables, I asked Alessandra. I was still kinda shock yet glad of how she confessed some of her past to me. But I couldn't help but wanting to know more.

"Of course she never said it but I somewhat believe so.. Now when I think of it, it wasn't her fault that I was sent to Spain." She wondered, changing her worried expression into calm, "Pantasilea is a nice women and mother, but I always thought she would be hiding something, but why should I judge?" She smiled.

_She's so beautiful.. As she is dangerous,_ I thought then chuckled,_ "my type of women."_

That's why I want her.

"So you are Spanish and Italian?" I wondered out loud, seemingly as it came out as a question.

"Yes, you could say that." She answered uneasily with a calm expression.

"Speak Spanish to me." I said then, touching her arm stopping her, infront of me.

"_Dejar de ser una coqueta así, Ezio._ (Stop being such a flirt Ezio)" As her mouth moved around the words, I couldn't but find her lips sexy as she rolled her R's.

"Quite impressive." I commented crossing my arm, then continued walking along beside her.

"Such a complement coming from an assassin." She said in a icy tone.

Saying that, she reminded me of the night we met eachother, how amazingly good she was at trowning daggers.

"Speaking of that, who thought you how to use such a dangerous knife?" I asked her.

"Another question, yet _again_?" She replied to me, "Of course by other Assassins and such." She answered, in a annoyed tone.

_Of course._

"Such an attitude." I mumbled, causing her to give me an angered look.

"No. That's just how I am." She replied with acid dripping from her voice.

"But I'm still attracted to you, I wonder why?" I replied, edging her on.

"Because.. You are a _masochist_." Suddenly, she giggled harshly at her comment slightly moving around next to me.

"_asino intelligent_ (Smart ass.)" I whispered underneath my breath.

"Come here." I commanded suddenly laughing along with her, beckoning my hands towards her.

"No." She said, suddenly stop laughing as much. But in that second, she tripped over her foot and fell against the wall, hitting her back.

"Ouch." She sighed.

Then I got an idea.

Walking toward her I began, "So defiant -_Shaking head-_ , but thankfully this remined me. I was thinking earlier of how I should punishing you for what you did to me." Bringing myself closer to her,

Her face went red, "I thought you said you forgave me and that you'll never do_ this _again." She murmured back looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Yes, but I never said nothing about not teasing you." I whispered, my voice becoming husky.

Grabbing her arm I quickly put them above her head, my head inclining towards her.

_Let the punishment begin._

**Alessandra POV**

_As I felt his breath on my neck, his lips brushed against my skin._

Damn him.

_As he went lower and lower, I raised my hands and griped his shoulder._

"Stop." I said in a frail voice.

What was he doing?

"_No." _

_My breath hitched as his lips went up, stopped above my collarbone and up to my to the side of my jaw. His hands lowered to my hips, pulling it close to his. I shivered._

"Ezio, don't.."

_As his lips removed from my jaw, he went up to my ear, his nose brushing against it,_

"_This must mean you a masochist too." He whispered smugly against my neck._

_My eyes widened._

Then he was gone, his body away from me, and I watched him, walking away from me laughing as hard as I did just a few moments ago.

Leaving me the most confused state I could ever be in.

_Damn him._

**_Hello, My darlings!_**

**_I would really like to thank my beautiful reviewers for making their encouraging comments for my story :) Thank you, a lot._**

**_3 (if that dosen't work, the icon, it's an heart)_**

**_Ciao Bellas!...?_**

_(Lol if only I got italian lessons..)_

_READ AND REVIEW!_

_P.S._

_(Just to say, in this fanfic or in AC game, I DO NOT hate Pantasilea, I actually favor her a lot LOL)_


	15. Debt Paid

Alright, in this chapter, time kinda goes fast, from like day to day, I mean. Just warning. Also sorry for the slow update, you'll know why in the end :) Enjoy.

_Chapter 13. _

**Debt paid**

_ We haven't talked for days after that. I wonderd if it was because, he knew it was wrong all along and was to scared to apologize or if it was he actually was too smug to speak to me. Estrellsa enojyed running off into the market flirting with men that she didn't know until(instead of going to the stables),and I came to save her ass after a robbing incidint. Now she's only allowed to come out with one of the garudians (now including me). Anyways, I didn't know why the hell not, but he been advoiding me and now I'm getting annoyed._

_Why?_

The next Monday morning (a week after) as I was getting the bread on the table I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I replied uselessly, they were going to come in anyways, that was a habit of Ezio.

"buongiorno, Mario, _Ezio_." I greeted them finishing putting the bread on the table.

"Good morning." Mario said back while Ezio stayed silent.

As I smiled at Mario, I glanced at Ezio, seeing brown eyes on me for the first time in days. Quickly avoiding the gaze, I began rush to make excuses to leave, "Well, I have to go upstairs and dress, then after I have to go into the market and get food." Rushing upstairs, I quickly went into my room finding Estrella sitting on my bed,_ what the hell is with people going into my room?_

"Can I come?" She pleaded.

"No. Your on punishment." I answered, telling her flat out.

"Hey! You never said that." She answered back folding her arms and huffing.

"Well, I just added it on to the list." I answered mencingly, this was really not a good time to test me.

She huffed again bouncing off the bed, galring at me.

God, 18 year olds.

"Well then enough of me, what happened between you and Ezio?" She asked hastliy, raising her eyebrow then.

I turned to her, closing the door behind me with my foot, "what the hell are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, I think you know," She said narrowing her eyes at me, "I saw what happened last week. Between you two." _She saw?_

"And you didn't do anything?" I almost yelled.

"actually, it seems to me that you were enjoying it." she winked at me then, "If you know what I mean."

Suddenly, I felt my body freeze,

"_Stop."_

"_No." _

"_Ezio, don't.."_

"_This must mean you a masochist too." _

_Oh god._

"Yup." Estrella snapped me out of my trace, "and I bet you were just thinking about it, weren't you?"

"Yes." I answered truthfully, there was no need for lying. Frowning walking in, I began to strip off my nightgown, "He been ignoring me, for some reason. Haven't been talking to me at all." Suddenly I felt my stomage clench.

Why?

_I'm so confused._

I told him my past and this is how he treats me?

"Bastard." I whisperd.

That's all he was.

_Then why did I feel like crying?_

_***_ (Two days later)

**Ezio POV.**

_You could've have her already, idiot._

I know.

_She would've been in the palm of your freaking hand, idiot._

`I know.

_But yet you let go... and upset her ever more._

_You damn idiot._

I know.

And I haven't even said a word to her at all. Something that day was holding me back. When I touched her... It wasn't the way I wanted. (_even though I enjoyed it._)

Because i wanted her to touch me back, I wanted every reaction from her to be like mine. But all I did was frighten and made her confused.

Even more.

_Why won't you talk to her?_

As I sat down on the chair that was in the living room, I stared at the door, wanting nothing than to leave. Mario and Estrella went out to the market, (wasting money joyfully) which, left me alone with Alessandra.

_Maybe I should go._

_Yes..._

No. My job was to protect her.

_And nothing else..._

That's when it hit me.

_And nothing else..._

_Your suppose to proctect her and nothing else.._

I was suppose to protect her and nothing else. And I went to far. Slapping my forehead and putting my face in my hands I realized what i had done.

She was _Bartoloemo daughter_ for god sake.

_Shamefull._

I got to make it up to her-

Foot steps came down the stairs as I heard Alessandra call out, "hello? Hello?"

Suddenly, the living room door opened as she went inside, and silently sigh as she glanced at me.

"Ezio." She whispered greeting me in hurry, her body walking swiftly towards the kitchen.

"Alessandra." As I greeted her back for the first time, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked towards me.

I stared back at her, missing seeing her exotic mixed eyes.

She's beautiful.

"Where is Estrella and Mario?" She asked suddenly, ending the look the between us.

_She can't even hold a glance._

"They went to the market, and won't come back until evening." I answer, reciving a confused look from her.

"Yes, of coruse. I'm going to go inside the kitchen." As she turned around quickly, she began to head for the door, going the same pace as she was before.

"_Alessandra_." I called out her name singley. The tense air was tangable as i attemped to break it.

she stopped again, not turning her head to me.

"Yes, Ezio?"

"_Tell me what your thinking_."I asked her. Then she turned around in a swift movement. Her emotion in her expression was disturbing.

Her hands clench softly as i heard her sigh, "I'm thinking.. that I'm a fool. That I was stupid for ever coming to Italy to meet men like you and my father. I'm thinking I'm going crazy because I'm so confused of what you want from me. I'm thinking that I should slap you, but It'll give you another reason why you would want to touch me.," Then her voice began to rise, "I'm thinking _of how you use my feelings, just to get what you wanted-"_

"Enough." I held my hands up to her, "Stop." I warned her.

Because all of the things she said were mostly true.  
>"No! I will not stop!" She screamed back, "Ezio, your the first man other than my fathter that I o<em>pened up too.<em> And to find out the only reson why you wanted to hear my past was because you wanted to sleep with me, _hurt me-"_

That when I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not sorry." I answered back in blunt tone.

_It didn't mean to come out that way._

Her face turned red slowly as I watched her process what I was saying.

In a slipt second, her hand went flying towards my face.

_Whack!_

Our hands clapped togeter as I caught hers in force.

We started as each other for another mintue, both of us in anger.

"I'm not sorry." I repeated.

"_damn you." _She whispered, trying to unstruggle her hands in my grip.

But I just held thighter, making her begin to panic softly, looking at me, "Let go of my hand -winces-."

"_No." _I answered, "Not until, you forgive me." I whispered forcefully. She flenched at the certainess of my voice.

As she looked away from for a second, her jaw thighted, "But you said you weren't sorry-"

"I wasn't _sorry_ becuase, if I knew if I just said it you wouldn't belive me, and you just expected me to do as I did last time," As I said so, her eyes widen in realization, "I didn't talk to you all that time becuase I didn't know what to say," Suddenly feeling as if the words that were coming out my mouth, I couldn't stop, "The truth is, I don't know you. I don't know how you are and what you do. The only thing I been thinking about.. was getting you in my bed," I stepped closer as I said that, still hold a grip on her hands, She looked at me uneasily, "But I'm pushing that aside now. I don't like to to aurge with a women like you. _You play twice as hard._" As I joked around softly, I dropped her hands looking at her.

"Ezio." She whispered.

"Yes?" I answered looking back at her.

"I understand now," as she looked at me with a soft smile I looked at her back, "_I don't forgive you._"

My smile faded away as she continued, "Unless you do something for me."

_Beautiful and keniving._

I looked at her bewildered, "what is it?"

As she walked towards me she lifted up her figure and flicked my head softly four times, "I am not only a women, Ezio. I am an assassin.. who needs training."

I looked at her in ashtoniment, remebering at the first night she cam at the dinner table as her and told her father about training.

_Uh-huh._

"I want you, _Ezio Auditore_, To train me to be an assassin." She declared, suddenly her fingure drifted softly down to the side of my face, then joined by one other finger, to my chin, putting it lower making me look at her full in the eye.

"I was 2 weeks away from being done. So.. Please? I want to make my father proud." suddenly her hand drifted down my neck, her fingures soft, as if she was painting, down to my chest. She tracing my curved armor with her finger.

_She's very convincing_

So I made my decision.

"If you want me to repay my debt that way... then I will do it." I complied, with a smile on my face.

_..._

Hey guys!

Well, that was a exaughting chapter for me, spell checker wasn't working and I could sequence what was going to happen next after the last one.

For other words..

WRITER'S BLOCK.

It took 3 days, the longest I ever had to write this chapter, but it's for you guys so I didn't mind 33

Ciao!

PLEASE _**READ **_AND_** REVIEW**_!


	16. Author's Update :

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, probably becuase there was a hurricane that was bad over the weekend that knock the electricity and internet out, also because school coming and I'm a little busy :0 And another thing, I'm really getting nervous about how my plot in this story is going to be... to be truthful, the original plot in this story was going to be way different then the one I'm writing now, I was weighing out the too plots I had and I chose this one (Which was probably a mistake) because now I'm struggling but.. too your content I will of course still continue :) It's all good anyways._

_**ALSO EXCITING NEWS**, I was thinking (for a very long time) Of making another AC fan fiction. This time between Altiar and a OC Character :) This story will be very very good in my point of view, maybe even better than this one! :) But I might just post after I'm done with this one._

_Well anyways, I will update between Friday morning- Saturday night. _

_Sorry if you guys are getting impatient, I can understand but I'm just a little lost right now :D but anyways, have a nice day!_

_Ciao!_


	17. Don't Get Distracted

_Hey guys, I really did actually have fun writing this chapter :B _

_Have fun! 3 _

Chapter 14.

**Don't get distracted**

**Alessandra POV**

"You did what!" Estrella voice bellowed through the room in the evening after I told her about me and Ezio agreement. Why the hell was she so angry?

"He agreed that he was going to finish my training, I couldn't let the offer slip by, so I had to ask." I acknowledge. I looked out the window to the orange and purple colored sky, seeing the way the wind and colors danced together in the sunset. I really miss father, where is he? I could feel Estrella's eyes boring holes into me angrily, "You really shouldn't had done that. Just let the man do his job, which is only watching you, and leave. You and him are toying with your emotions just to get what you want."

"It's has nothing to do with emotions!" I sighed, almost yelling, "I'm just a little sick and tired of being the 'precious daughter' that has to be out of danger, no matter what the cost is, even making my family go to war."

Without a doubt, a second after I said this, I felt a hand connect to the back of my head roughly.

_Whack!_

"Ouch." I winced rubbing my head

"_idiota, idiota!,_" Estrella yelled, "Your too dense, you _idiot_. Geez, did you forget You were born into an assassin family." She remarked rudely, "I swear you think that these are average people looking for a fight," After I was done rubbing my head, she pushed me over, fitting her elbows into the window, looking at the sky with me then continuing in a soft tone, "Listen, if you want to be an assassin then go ahead, but don't get distracted...As your cousin you must promise, Ok?"

As I made up my face, I whispered, "I thought I was the adult here-"

_Whack!_

"_Ok?" _She asked again in a warning tone.

"Ok, yes, I promise." I forced out, wincing again, "I won't get distracted." I sputtered.

"Good, now I'm leaving." Without anymore words, she left, only making a sound of the door closing behind her.

_Where is she going?_

As I revised the words that was _slapped_ in my head, they began to make more and more sense.

_Don't get distracted,_ I thought, my head over lapping from the pain in my head, _or you'll just get hurt and confused. _

As I opened my eyes on a bright morning (I don't even know what day it is, I'm a mess) I immediately realize there was someone in my room, keeping my eyes closed, I slid my hands inside my pillow, knowing I put daggers inside there last night.

_Wait._

_Where are they?_

Suddenly going a bit frantic, I open eyes and sat up, taking the pillow in my hands and looking for dagger.

_Clinck._

_Clinck._

I looked up, seeing my weapons falling on the floor.

"What the.." Then without a question, Ezio, who was smirking at me, wield the last one in his hand, playing with it.

I stared at him confusion and anger towards him and myself, _how did he get my daggers?_

Seeing the expression on my face he began, "Don't sleep heavily during the night, be aware of your surroundings, so in this case, when I took your daggers, you would've known."

_Oh._

"Assassin training, I forgot." I uttered under my breath, running my hands through my hair.

"Your very predictable, so I knew you were going to do that." When I looked up, about to make a witty response, I saw the serious expression on his face, telling me that he wasn't joking.

Taking that he was pissed at me, I got up out of bed, go towards my dresser looking for a fanal shirt and shorts.

I could feel him staring at me underneath his hood on his dumb robe.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He replied, his voice seemingly sounding distracted.

When I found them, I turned around, "Get out-"

"I'll meet you at the top of the highest clock bell tower, hurry up, I'll be timing you for five minutes." Without anything else he left, closing the door behind him (sounds familiar?)

What the hell?

**Ezio POV**

_'I swear to you Ezio Auditore, if you ever break Alessandra's heart or even make her cry, Off con la cabeza!' _

Ezio sighed, _why could such a weak treat could affect me so much? _

Estrella's words annoyingly rang through his mind. Why was she always so loud? He also remembered how after her remarks was heard by Mario, who gave him a harsh tongue lashing himself.

_Now I know that she asked you to train her but please, Don't. Get. distracted!_

He sighed as he looked down at the clock checking the time, on top of the tower. Five minutes past.

"Where was she?" He wondered. He himself really did wonder how and why he was so affected by such words.

"_Cazzo! (Fuck!)" _

Looking down again, Ezio raised his eyebrow, seeing a standing Alessandra on the ground, looking up at the top of the clock tower.

"Ezio, your kidding me right?" She muttered to herself loudly.

"No. Four minutes." Then ignoring her response, he sat on the balcony above the of the clock, thinking about how cute she sounded cursing. Killing the feeling quickly, remembering his uncle and Estrella words, he yelled again, "Two minutes!"

Out of the blue, a tired and fainted Alessandra reached the balcony, sighed softly, "I made it."

he flickered his eyes to hers in boredom.

Not bad.

"Could've been better." He replied bluntly, staring at her underneath his hood.

A flash of anger and embarrassment crossed her face, with a dose of confusion.

She ran her fingers through her wavy hair, not saying anything for a moment, "Why am I here?" She asked, her hands gripping the main core of the tower.

Then he notice it instantly.

_Afraid of heights?_

_Perfect._

"Jump Down." He answered.

Her expression was hilarious.

"What?" Her blue-brown eyes widen at Ezio, who was laughing uncontrollably in his mind.

"Jump or be thrown." He said darkly, enjoying this to his surprise.

_She has a weakness._

**Alessandra POV.**

I flinched at certainty of his voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I whispered towards him, putting my hands on my hips and narrowing my eyes.

When he didn't answer, I immediately stabbed the pain feeling in my chest.

_Don't be distracted._

_Ignore it._

"Ok." I said, switching the subject, "How do I get down?" Even though I'm afraid of heights and almost died when I was climbing up this tower, I had to prove to Ezio, who is being a pure bitch at this moment, that I can be just as good as him.

Suddenly, Ezio pointed at a metal connector like an outwards.

"It's so tin.." I whispered, staring at the flate object.

_I don't wanna jump._

Without warning, I felt strong arms grip my legs and back, lifting me up.

I squeaked softly, feeling my body close to Ezio, "W-what are you doing?" I yelled fighting in his arms.

"Your afraid of heights," He scoffed, "get over your fear, it only natural."

I griped his robes tighter. "Ezio." I whispered, "Stop. Now."

Why was he doing this? He was being such an..._ ass._

"You'll be fine." He assured softly griping my body thighter. "If you want be an assassin, you have to get over your fears and weaknesses." Suddenly our eye clashed together, brown and blue.

_Ezio..._

He looked up then to the bright sky, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Don't get distracted." He whispered.

My eyes widen.

_What?-_

My heart dropped.

I screamed as he dropped me.

My eyes opened softly as I realized what I was falling into.

_No!_

"_Ezio-_"

Before I could scream anymore, my mouth was engulf by water, as my arms began to trash around, my nose burning by the salt. My body paralyzed in the deep water.

_I can't swim._

_**Please Read and review!**_

_**Ciao! **_


End file.
